


Movie Night

by ReiHin0



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 14:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReiHin0/pseuds/ReiHin0
Summary: What's another night in watching movies between friends?





	Movie Night

**MOVIE NIGHTS**  
  


 

I pulled my hot chocolate from the microwave and headed to join you on the couch.   
You were sitting Indian style with the bowl of popcorn between your legs,  
wrapped in the comforter I had brought down earlier.  
It was mid-winter and even with the heat on, the draft from the windows chilled the room.  
  
"Care to share the blanket?"  
I asked as I sat down and placed my hot chocolate on the coffee table.   


"Sit back."  
I did as told, scooting back so that you could settle in between my legs.  
We both had a better view of the TV this way.   
  
You passed me my hot chocolate and then fixed the blanket before reaching for the popcorn,  
then snuggled into me and sighed. This was how we normally spent our Sunday nights.  
We've only just started movie nights like this though. Getting more comfortable around each other.  
Somehow we both let the hugging last longer and the kissing on the cheek move closer towards the others mouth.   
  
You cuddled my left leg that was now bent up against the back of the couch.  
You run your nails up and down my right leg, sending tingles up and down even through my sweats.  
I really was just trying to have a movie night tonight but it seems that you had other plans.  
  
I dropped my leg and wrapped my arms around your waist, pulling you towards me. Bad idea.  
Once your ass touched my crotch you tried to get comfortable. I bit my lip to stop the moan that was threatening to leave my mouth.  
It would only encourage you, knowing how much your actions affect me.  
  
"Stay still, will you?"  
I whispered into your ear. Bad idea once again.  
From this position I could smell your hair. It has this intoxicating scent that turns me on.  
Running my nose behind your ear, I buried my face into your hair.  


"Mmmm." I couldn't help it this time.  
I was losing it and at a rapid pace. Once you had me turned on there was only one way to turn me off.  
  
I snapped my head back and leaned on the back of the couch.  
“ _Movie.... Movie.... We're watching the movie._ ”  
I chant in my head like a mantra.

You leaned your head back on my shoulder snuggling into the crook of my neck.  
You took my right hand still wrapped around your waist, lifting up your shirt, causing my hand to automatically rest on your stomach.  
Closing my eyes, I began running my fingers along your smooth skin. Side to side… small circular patterns....  
with every pass, my fingers began inching along the edge of your pants.  
  
"Are you getting sleepy?"  
I heard you whisper.

"Hmm?....No not really"  
Was all I could reply.

I was enjoying your warmth against me and the feel of your skin against my hand.  
Your lips then nibbled and trailed feather light kisses onto my collar before latching onto my neck making me I squirm.  
My hand flattened against your stomach and my other hand gripped at your hip harder.  
You started licking and sucking on my skin with your hot tongue.   
  
_“Damn... that feels so good”_  
That was the last thought on my mind as it went blank.

You were running your tongue over my earlobe... my flesh sprouted goosebumps and my nipples hardened instantly.  
The rest of my restraint snapped. I wrapped my hand into your hair and tilted your face towards mine, claiming those luscious lips.  
Your mouth warm, welcoming and still tasted salty from the popcorn. I moved my tongue into your mouth making it my mission  
to lick up all of the saltiness I could. I massaged your tongue with mine while shamelessly grinding into your ass.  
You were moaning into my mouth and holding my face as if I wanted to pull away anytime soon.  
As if I could. You started withdrawing your tongue, licking and nipping at my lips.  
  
"Kara please…"  
you whispered on my lips. Kiss… lick… nip… suck.

"Mmmmm.... Lee,"  
I was breathless from our kiss.

"What do you want?"  
I muttered, kissing along your neck.

"Tell me,"  
I continued to nibble down towards your shoulder.  
  
"Touch me."  
Your lips grazed my ear as you said this causing a shudder to ripple through my body.  
I turned to look in your green eyes to see how lust induced you were.  
I ran both my hands up and down your stomach, along your ribs and under the rim of your bra.  
Your head dropped back against my shoulder with your mouth open, panting and I felt myself grow warmer.  
  
"You like that?"  
I asked, raising my hands and ghosting them off your breasts.

_"Ahhhhh…"_  
you griped at my thighs now, grinding that supple rear of yours into my aching core.

"Answer me, princess ."  
I licked up and down your neck waiting for your reply.  
  
"Kara… hmph,"  
you whimpered as I started massaging your breasts. I could feel nipples against my palms, hard and erect.

"Yes." I pinched them.

"Fuck." I pushed you up a bit to remove your bra.

"I don't know why you even wear those around me anymore…"  
I trailed off rubbing your breasts over your top. They felt so much softer this way.

You settled back against me and I lowered my hands, running my nails down your stomach.  
I wasn't going to waste time anymore. You had me hot and bothered just by your reactions.  
I reached for the buttons of your pants and opened it with my thumbs.  
  
"Lift up and take these off." I whispered.  
When you bent forward slightly to remove them, I bent with you to run my hands up your legs.  
I didn't want to keep my hands off of you. As my hands ran up your thighs I reached around the outside of them,  
opening up your legs and hitching them over mine. Lifting my knees slightly, I had you spread out for me underneath the blanket.

You started wiggling your ass on me again and I let you. You were rubbing in the right spot and it felt like heaven.  
Reaching back, you ran both of your hands into my hair and started scratching on my scalp. I was moaning so much as I grind back into you.  
  
" _Uhhh_ … Lena… I need to fuck you… taste you… something!"  
I was panting and my panties were done for.  
You had to feel how warm I was there for you. You captured my lips gaining a moan from me again.

I kissed you back and sucked on your bottom lip. My hands traveled from your hips, placing them on your knees and slowly began moving upwards.  
I needed to touch you. Mid-thigh I started rubbing circles with my thumbs. I felt hot like the sun was beaming directly on me.  
My feet were on fire yet I had no socks on and the blanket wasn't on them. I was getting close, but I didn't want to cum yet. Not like this.  
  
"Baby… Lena… stop… not yet,"  
I stopped kissing you and could barely speak.  
When I opened my eyes all I could see were black spots. Why does it hurt to stop at this point?

My clit throbbed, I could smell our arousal. The movie obviously forgotten.  
I pressed on your thighs with my palms and opened you up even more.  
I brought my right hand to your pussy and ran my finger up and down your slit.  
  
"Damn." So wet… so warm.  
I slipped my finger just a little more and bit my lip.  
“Fuck, you feel so good!”

"More… oh god... Kara. _Please… don’t stop._ "  
You started grinding into me once again.

"Show me what you want, princess ."  
I was lost. G-o-n-e.  
There was no coming back until I had you in every way I needed.  
  
You put your hand on mine... pushing our middle fingers inside of your hot pussy.

"This…" you moaned as you guided our fingers in and out of your pussy.  
In and out… slow, hard and getting deeper with every thrust.  
You removed yours, but I kept going and added another to replace it.

You lifted your top and lowered the blanket, leaving yourself completely exposed to me.  
Your breasts moving to the slow and hypnotic rhythm at which you were grinding into me.  
I licked at your ear and gripped your tit in my free hand as my other continued to fuck you senseless.  
  
"I need to taste you Lee. Let me taste you…. _please._ "  
I was done for.  
  
"Here Kara," you slipped your finger into my mouth.  
It was still moist and tasted divine.  
My tongue wrapped around your finger lapping up your taste, sucking it all the way into my mouth.  
I wanted more. I needed more.  
  
You moaned and cursed as my thumb started rubbing circles around your clit.  
You were dripping down my hand. I added another finger, pumping harder.  
Your body was starting to tremble and I knew were going to come at any second.  
I pinched and pulled at your nipple as your hand found its way back into my hair.  
  
 _"Ahhhh! Fuuck!! Fuuuuuuuuuck!"_  
You screamed at a particularly hard thrust.

"Shhhh. The neighbors are going to hear you."  
I chuckled out. Enjoying the sounds you make.  
  
"I  c-can't… Kara, you feel so good… fucking good… **_Oh, God d-don't stop_** "  
I needed to shut you up.

"Baby look at me," I was panting.  
The black spots were coming back and all my extremities were on fire.

Your mouth was open and I lowered my eyes to your lips as you whimpered at every pass my thumb made against your clit.  
I brought my free hand down to open up your legs even more and tucked my working wrist upwards.  
My right leg helping to spread you out, with my hand front and center as you started riding my hand faster.  
  
"That's it, princess ,"  
I added more pressure to your clit and rubbed faster.

"Just cum for me. I want to taste you when you're done. Do you want that Lena?"  
You started shaking hard as you nodded.

“ _Fuuuck yeess!sssss I-i want your mouth on m-meeee_ ”  
  
"I can't wait to put my tongue into that hot pussy of yours"  
I whispered into your ear, tugging it with my teeth.  
  
I finally felt your walls clenching around my fingers.  
  
"You're so fucking delicious."  
  
That did it.  
  
With one last hop on my hand you slammed your pussy onto my fingers and came for me.  
I hugged you as you were coming down from your high and slowed my fingers down before extracting them...  
  
You turned around to face me, kneeling in between my legs. We stared at each other. Both of us breathing deeply.  
I brought my hand to my mouth and licked my fingers clean as you crawled up my body, never losing eye contact with me,  
watching my fingers move in and out of my mouth. Your arms rested on either side of my head on the arm rest.  
Your eyes were alight and glowing , your right brow raised.  
  
"Yes?" my voice was raspy.  
I was passed horny, passed turned on, passed sexually frustrated.

I just wanted to cum and now. But the sight of you above me, still half naked, flushed from a fresh orgasm, was just too tempting.  
Grabbing your hips, I pulled your pussy towards mine and buried my face in your neck.  
I sucked and nibbled at you, trying to keep you in the euphoric state you were in.  
You pulled at my t-shirt and I raised my hands so that you could take it off of me, releasing my breasts that were aching for your touch.  
  
Looking down at my chest you had your bottom lip between your teeth as you started kneading my breast.  
"No bra?" you asked, as your hot mouth worked its way down my collar bone to my breast.

"Yea, like you didn't notice," I groaned out.  
"Take notes."  
  
Your tongue ran against my nipple before you took it into your mouth.  
I threw my head back relishing in the feel of your tongue as it started to move rapidly against my nipple.  
  
"Fuck, Lena! _Leeee….. mmmmm …shit._ "  
You moved over to the other one to torture me further.  
You pushed your hip bone into my pussy, rubbing up against me.  
A whimper left my lips and you did it again.  
  
"Leeee, stop teasing me. I need you to touch me already,"  
Your hands skimmed my stomach and gripped at my ribs hard.  
You ran your tongue from one nipple to the other, continuing your teasing.  
I pushed on your ass and grinding my aching, wet core onto your hip more.  
You knew the control you had over me when I was this vulnerable and you used it to full advantage.  
  
I moved your hair out of the way to watch your tongue move along my hip bone sending jolts through me.   
  
_"Shiittt,"_ I breathed out.  
Your nails dug into my skin and I tasted blood on my lip from biting so hard.

"I swear on fucking everything, Lena… please,"  
I was sweating and panting now.  
"I need you."  
  
You looked up at me from under your lashes as you laid kisses from one hip to the other and I mouthed another 'please.'  
You pulled down my sweats slightly then ran your tongue right over my pussy just an inch away before completely removing my sweats and panties.  
I sat up a little to remove your tank letting my thumbs flick your nipples in the process.  
  
I let my eyes roam over your body. Your pussy glistening from your excitement.  
Your stomach covered in a thin layer of sweat.  
Your chest moved up and down with your heaving breathing and nipples erect.  
You’re gorgeous with your dark hair to one side, and those swollen lips were just begging for me to taste them.

That last thought didn't even have time to process before I attacked your mouth with mine.  
I had pulled you onto my lap, straddled, my arms under yours, hands in your hair, yours in mine.  
I licked my way into your mouth. We moaned, and I let you take over.  
Your tongue massaging mine was almost the best feeling in the world.  
I knew where I needed it.  
  
Pulling your head back I placed open mouthed kisses down your neck until I felt the roundness of your tits near my face.  
With one hand in your hair and my other supporting your back, I leaned you backward and took a nipple into my mouth.  
I licked all around before sucking on it then running my tongue on it again.  
I brought my hand back to you other breast kneading it and rolling the other nipple around between my fingers.  
  
"Kara..."  
I had both hands cupping your breast and licking and nipping on both nipples one at a time as you panted and moaned.

"Kara," you said louder as if calling me.  
I stopped and looked at your expecting face,

"What happened?"  
You started pushing on my shoulders, silently telling me to lie down.  
You brought your mouth to mine, tracing my lips with that tongue.  
  
"It’s my turn, Kara. Now be a good girl...." you said before kissing me deeply.  
With that said I was reminded of something and pulled back.  
  
"Turn around,"  
I told you and you complied.

"Face the other way,"  
I scoot myself down and opened my legs and you instantly knew what to do.

Turning and laying over me, you placed your knees above my shoulders and I grabbed your thighs, keeping them still above me.  
Your pussy was wet and ready to drip.  
  
I inserted my finger into that hot pussy of yours and pumped it slowly,  
"Why are you so wet, Lena?"  
I knew why. I just wanted to hear you say it.

“You, Kara. … you make me so wet,"  
you whispered over my clit as you flicked your tongue over me once.

"Mmmm… like that... just like that,"  
your eyes closed as my tongue moved, swirling around your nub over and over again, picking up your pace.

Feeling a pulse start up and down my legs, I pulled my finger out.  
Lifting my head, I ran my nose on the side of your pussy lip inhaling your scent.   
My mouth was watering from the need to taste you and your finger started ghosting over mine.  
You moaned on my pussy and I couldn't hold back anymore.

I placed my hands on each of your ass cheeks, pushed your pussy down to my face and plunged my tongue as deep as it can go..  
I moved my tongue in and out of your pussy and running it along the outside of your hole. In. Around. Out. Around.  
You tasted sweet, tangy. Fucking delicious, I thought.   
  
Since you had already cum before you were now dripping into my mouth.  
I brought my tongue to your clit circling it a few times then dived in again and again.  
I could stay here all day and never tire.

"Is this what you wanted?"  
You moaned an 'uh-uh' as you licked on my lips, your tongue teasing me.

"This is what I wanted."  
You rammed two fingers into me and I moaned louder.  
  
 _"Ahhhh fuuck, Baby!... ughhh!"  
_You kept pounding your fingers into me as you assaulted my clit.  
The black spots were back and this just egged me on. I dove my face back in between your thighs.

The heat within me was rising and my feet were on fire again.  
I felt as if I were being burned at the stake and you were holding the torch.  
You started to grind your pussy into my face, telling me to give you more.  
Who was I to deny you what you wanted…needed?  
  
I ran my hands down your sides, around to massage your tits and pinched at your nipples.  
You kept moaning into me and it felt so fucking good. I felt myself getting wetter.  
You started trembling hard again.

"Don't hold back princess ,"  
I stopped my tongue and placed a kiss on each of you pussy lips.

"Ride me,"  
I pushed your pussy towards my tongue and tongue fucked you deeper.  
You gasped and dug your nails into my thighs. Shit that hurts, but in a good way.   
  
_"Aaahhhh, Kara…_ I'm not gonna be able to…"  
Your clit kept grazing my teeth while my tongue was lapping inside your walls.  
You were grinding that pussy further onto my tongue and I couldn't stop tasting all of you.  
  
"Feels so good, Lee. I need you to c-come… I'm not going to last much longer,"  
I ran my hands down you back, along your ass cheeks squeezing and along your thighs.

I exhaled trying to prolong the inevitable, but my body couldn't.  
I was tensing and unconsciously shaking from holding my orgasm back.  
You ran those nails around my thighs spreading me open more and dipping your tongue further in.   
  
My eyes rolled back and I struggled to keep licking and sucking at your clit. I refused to cum until you did.  
Pushing three fingers in, I flicked my tongue harder over yours twice sending you screaming towards your second orgasm.  
  
 ** _"Ahhhhhhh, fuuuck Karaaaa!"_  
**I kept pumping my fingers as you came down.

What seemed like a second later, you were off me and kneeling down between my legs.  
Your tongue ran over my clit only a few times as you raked those damned nails down my inner thighs towards my pussy.  
  
"Oh, damn…"  
was all I uttered as my orgasm took over my body.  
The heat spread through my arms and legs, instantly breaking my skin out into a cold sweat.

I was panting like a lunatic and my throat was somehow dry.  
I was jelly and only able to lie where I was.  
My legs along the couch and you laid your head on my stomach.  
  
"I think the neighbors heard you,"  
You chuckled. 

"Who?" I tried looking down at you and couldn't.  
I rubbed my eyes out and heard a giggle. 

"My neighbors?" you repeated. 

"I could care less right now,"  
I was still breathless but laughed along.

"If you're tired, there is a bed in the other room you know,"  
you had a cute smirk on your face. I couldn't help but smile back.

"What ever shall I do with you?"  
I asked trying to stay serious but failing miserably as a smile spread across my face.

"Oh, I can think of a few things," you kissed my lips.

"I wouldn't put it past you," I whispered leaning in to capture your bottom lip in my mouth.  
You kissed back, arms around my neck…

“Come on… I want you to fuck me with the strap-on”  
you giggled as you got up and pulled me to your room.

“You’re gonna be the death of me Lena Luthor”  
I chuckled as a watched your swaying backside.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little something I jotted down at  
> 3am between working on several stories.


End file.
